Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw is a half-hour special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This is the Halloween special of the series, yet is also a part of Season 5. In this episode, the Eds attempt to find the town of "Spook-E-Ville" using a dated map courtesy of Eddy's Brother, however on the way Ed has hallucinations of the kids being horrific monsters due to watching so many monster movies on TV. Plot Part One Halloween is here and not even an after-school detention can spoil Eddy's good mood for long, because thanks to his brother, he's got the key to the coolest Halloween ever - a map to Spook-E-Ville, the creepiest, most monster-ridden neighborhood in the land! It's a place where even the greediest of Ed-boys can get their fill of Halloween goodies so Eddy wastes no time in rushing off, with Edd in tow, to collect Ed and go claim his buckets and buckets of candy. Back at Ed's room, however, the Halloween festivities are already well underway. The Big Guy's definitely overdone it on monster movies this year, for Eddy and Edd find him glassy-eyed and drooling in front of his TV, completely lost in his own little monster-infested world. Quick-thinking Edd pulls the plug but the damage has already been done and those movies keep on running in Ed's susceptible mind - the neighborhood's seems overrun with monsters (in Ed's head, anyway), but will they be able to stop the Eds from making it to Spook-E-Ville? Not if Lothar has anything to say about it! While beginning their journey Ed has a hallucination of the Kanker sisters being three evil witches who puts a jinx on them and starts to take caution along the way. Ed then comes across Jimmy walking down the street dressed as an alien and hallucinates him into an alien invader. Trying to protect Edd and Eddy, he bashes Jimmy with a stop sign. Sarah (dressed as a princess) comes along and discovers Jimmy stuck into the sidewalk and goes to find Ed to punish him. Ed then has a hallucination that Sarah is a vampire. Sarah starts to beat Ed up but he then literally puts a steak to her heart, which completely confuses her. That gives Ed enough time to grab Sarah and stuff her into the ground. Seeing that the vampire has been defeated, Ed feels that it is safe for the trio to proceed to Spook-E-Ville. Part Two While running to catch up with Eddy, Edd bumps into Nazz (dressed as Medusa) along the sidewalk. Nazz then invites Edd to join her in trick-or-treating at the next house. Eddy and Ed (miles ahead by now) just then realize Edd has the map. They both catch up to Nazz and Edd, but Ed has another hallucination episode and imagines her as an even more wicked Medusa. He runs to the construction site, picks up a cement mixer, and stuffs Nazz into it, which leaves her body stuck in a cement block. The Eds then escape on a near-by wagon only to ironically crash into an old abandoned Cadillac Hearse which happened to be the next stop on the map. Before Edd could read the next clue he gets smacked in the face by an egg thrown by Kevin. Ed has yet another episode and pictures Kevin as the Headless Horseman. Ed deflected one of the eggs (or flaming pumpkins) that Kevin tossed and it hit him right in the chest and knocks him off his bike (or horse). Ed then throws his bike back at him and makes a heroic exit by... jumping off a cliff. The Eds all end up at the bottom of the cliff in the middle of a forest and need to find a way out. They stumble upon Jonny (dressed as a spider) climbing down from a tree, whereupon Ed has another episode, where he pictures Jonny sympathetically as a hideous spider creature, and offers him the bag of candy they stole from Jimmy in exchange for a pathway out of the forest. Jonny tells them a way out but while halfway through the forest they meet Rolf who is collecting mushrooms with Wilfred. Ed has another episode and pictures Rolf as a mushroom cyclops. Ed smashes Rolf's bucket full of mushrooms, Rolf becomes angry and smacks Ed's spatula away. Ed runs to retrieve it from a tree but while he was grabbing it his hands slipped and poked Rolf in the eye, causing Rolf to run away screaming. Ed then comes in contact with Plank which he pictures as a Frankenstein-type monster. Ed grabs a stick and starts beating Plank. Having vanquished one spooky monster after the next, Lothar has brought his buddies closer to Spook-E-Ville than ever. It's just past the shovel, under the hose, ten steps backwards and there you are! But of course that map they've been using did come from Eddy's brother so do you really think it'll go as well for them? As the Eds are about to find out, Spook-E-Ville is much more familiar. It turns out that the map had lead them in a complete circle and they were back in the Cul-de-Sac! The rest of the kids find the Eds to get revenge on the Eds. Ed digs a giant hole to hide in but the kids find their way in and beat up Edd and Eddy as Ed reads a newspaper. When Ed looks at Edd and Eddy he hallucinates again, but this time what Ed saw was that Edd and Eddy were frolicking through a rain of flowers. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy, as they both stand at the doorstep of a certain house "Um, Eddy?" Eddy: "What's with these people?" Edd: "Eddy, look, do you notice anything familiar about this house?" Eddy: in through the mail-slot "I bet ya they're fakin' not being home!" Edd: "Oh for heaven's sakes, Eddy – this is your house!" Eddy: pauses "What? I win the lottery or something?" ---- *'Edd': "I think I bruised my coccyx!" Ed: "No thanks are necessary!" ---- *'Eddy': "It's Spook-E-Ville or bust – got it, Spore-Boy? Next clue?" Edd: himself "'Spore-Boy'. Witty. Very witty." ---- *'Rolf': "Dodo Ed-boy, tell Rolf why Rolf shouldn't beat you mercilessly with a stick?" ---- *'Ed': to smash Jimmy with a stop sign "Earth is not your salad bar!" ---- *'Ed': "You shall not feast upon our lives this eve, Vampiressessessess!" ---- *'Ed': "Lothar no need no stinkin' map, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yeah. That's because Lothar needs a stinkin' brain!" ---- *'Eddy':'' Double D: "Ed this, Ed that, why don't you just marry the guy? I'm going to Spook-E-Ville! '''Ed': "I'm already taken, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': kicks school door open, hitting Edd, and exits "Stupid teacher! Can you believe the nerve of this guy? Dishing out detentions on Halloween! Edd: "Reap what you sow, Eddy. You filled the teacher's desk with processed cheese. A strict violation of school code." Eddy: "Hence the violation! I got somethin' that'll make this the coolest Halloween ever!" Trivia/Goofs *During the fight sequence in the end of the episode, if you pause it on Edd and Eddy, you see three Edds and two Eddys. *If you look closely at the pile of movies in Ed's room, a white covered tape with a butcher knife is seen called "Danny the Butcher" as a reference to Danny's Lupo the Butcher. This is also another reference to Danny Antonucci's alias and movie "Lupo D. Butcher." *While Ed was watching TV, his head was completely still, but his shadow was moving. *When Rolf was harvesting the mushrooms, they were growing out of the ground. Normally, edible mushrooms grow underground. *In a rather unfair turn of events, Edd and Eddy are beaten senseless by the others, even though that during the whole episode, they didn't do anything to them at all. Ed was the one who attacked them. They probably didn't want to be attacked by Ed again, but no other logical explanation is found. *This is the 2nd episode where school is seen before the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where school OFFICIALLY starts. The 1st was Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. It's is quite ironic that these are only episodes that involve school before "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", as they are both holiday specials. *A box of Chunky Puffs is seen on the bottom left when Ed charges towards Sarah with the steak during his little "moment". *It is ironic that the last hallucination Ed has is the complete opposite of all the other hallucinations, and that it is the one that doesn't help Eddy and Edd but the others did. *Danny Antonucci revealed through "The Best Day Edder" marathon that this episode was his favorite episode to make. *When Ed says "Kids these days" near the end of the special, his feet have four toes, despite the fact he has been seen with three toes before (also, most characters have three toes on their feet, not four). *This was the first episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy to be added to Apple's iTunes Store (excluding the movie). It is currently only available in the UK for £1.49. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=334891427&id=333475193&s=143444 *Lothar is later seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum by Eddy. *The three video tapes that Edd picked up in Ed's room were "Medusa's Hair Salon", "The Headless Horseman", and "Curse of the Witches". These tapes represent three of the things Ed saw in Nazz, Kevin, and the Kankers, respectively. *When Ed is dragging Edd and Eddy into the forest after beating up Rolf, he says to run away before the troll's mother shows up. This is a reference to the monster Grendel and his evil mother in the epic Beowulf. *All of the monsters that are in Ed's hallucinations are probably reflections of monsters in the movies Ed watched prior to the trip to Spook-E-Ville. *In the hole Ed dug, he is holding a lamp that is on, but an outlet is never shown. It is also unknown where he got all the furniture. *The headstone in front of Eddy's house says "Here Lies Captain Ahab." The name Ahab was later mentioned by Eddy in "All Eds Are Off" *The Kankers were the only people that did not get beaten up by Ed (because of his hallucinations, he saw them as witches and so he got really scared of them and ran off). *This special is the second time a malicious misleading treasure hunt from a treasure map drawn by Eddy's Brother. The first time was "O-Ed Eleven". *When Ed looks at Nazz's eyes, he is frozen in his imagination and in real life it is unknown if he was pretending or not. But it is highly unlikely that he was because he was fighting her. When he froze it was most likely because he was affected by the movies. *Kevin, Plank, Rolf and The Kanker Sisters were the only ones that did not have a costume, but they were seen as hallucinations by Ed. *A clip from the film, A Nightmare on Elm Street was seen through static in Ed's television. *Although Ed saw the kids as monsters during his hallucinations (regardless if they were wearing a costume or not), he did not see Edd and Eddy as the Bubonic Plague or Zombie Elvis respectively. *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is named after who is a props and character designer on the show. The "Toomey Tron" also appears in "Run Ed Run." *'Running Gags:' #'''Ed having hallucinations throughout the episode. #Ed attacking the kids due to his hallucinations. #The Eds following the confusing directions on the map that leads them to Spook-E Ville. Gallery The Kids' Costumes Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|Ed' ''Lothar the Viking Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|'Edd' The Bubonic Plague Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|'Eddy' Zombie Elvis Presley Image:Little_alien.jpg|'Jimmy' Cute Alien Image:Sarah_the_princess.jpg|'Sarah' Princess Image:Nazz.jpg|'Nazz' Medusa Image:Johnny.jpg|'Jonny' Spider Image:Kevin.jpg|'Kevin' No costume Image:Plank_beaten.jpg|'Plank' No costume Image:Rolf_and_Wilfred.jpg|'Rolf & Wilfred' No costume, or shirt Image:Kanker_sisters.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' No costume Ed's Hallucinations 11.jpg|The monsters and ghosts from Ed's hallucination Image:The_three_witches.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' Witches Image:Hallu_Jimmy.jpg |'Jimmy' Alien Image:The_vampiressessess.jpg|'Sarah' Vampiress Image:Medusa.jpg|'Nazz' Gorgon/Medusa Image:The_headless_horseman.jpg|'Kevin' Headless Horseman Image:Spider_creature.jpg|'Jonny' Giant Spider Beast Image:Troll.jpg|'Rolf & Wilfred' One-eyed Mushroom Troll & Servant Image:Frankenplank.jpg|'Plank' Plankenstein File:Eddy and edd with raining flowers.jpg|'Eddy and Edd' Enjoying themselves with raining flowers despite reality The Spook-e-Ville Clues FirstClue.jpg|First Clue - The dented stop sign. SecondClue.jpg|Second Clue - The abandoned hearse. ThirdClue.jpg|Third Clue - The tall oak trees. FourthClue.jpg|Fourth Clue - The rock and the fifth clue - The Shovel. FifthClue.jpg|Sixth Clue - Go under the hose. SixthClue.jpg|Seventh Clue - Walk 10 steps backwards with your eyes closed. Other Pictures Spook-e-Ville!.jpg|"Spook-E-Ville!" 453px-Spookeville-Part1.jpg|Full view of the map. BooHawHawFullMoon.jpg|The Full Moon. Ed's hallucination.jpg|"Lothar" fighting the "Vampiress". File:AKA SP3.jpg|The AKA logo for the episode Video q2OV8Mg0p9U Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 5